Zenon
The name Zenon ''' refers to not only one person but both the original human and the supernatural entity that has possessed him. He(they) is a former hunter of the Nobility. He is the leader of The Four Outlaws that robbed the Bank of Bossage. He makes his appearance in Mercenary Road. Appearance Described as a middle-aged man appeared from behind the wagon, a longsword on his hip. In his hand he held a knife. The tip of it was pressed against Irene’s pale cheek, drawing a trickle of red. He is dressed in all black with a black cape in a synthetic leather. When possessed he takes on a different looking face all together. He first closes his eyes and a terrible aura begins to billow from every inch of him. His ordinary voice becomes that of the voice of a demon. It has a ring of intoxication to it while in battle. Madness unbridled takes shape in him. Biography He is a famous vampire hunter who is not as well known as D but many have heard of him. The entity inside him may have allowed him to function normally for a long time or he was possessed at some point on his journey. This is the reason for him becoming an outlaw against his will as the entity took complete control and acts of its own evil accord. Having committed many foul crimes all through out the Frontier at some point he teams up with three others forming The Four Outlaws. He takes leadership role as they ravage the Bank of Bossage. They escape to a neighboring area but are cut off by the Enchanted Mercenary Army. They take refuge in the house of a local resident killing the family there. The group gets into an argument about finishing off the hostages seemingly when Zenon's normal identity tries to prevent them with Scuda Corkly voicing the most opposition. Zenon takes him out leaving him as an ambush to slow down any pursuers. D easily breaks through this though when he catches up and confronts Zenon. Zenon now in his normal self greets him seeking to get his aid to deal with the supernatural soldier by joining up together to take them on. Irene Slocum had been taken hostage in order to help convince him but he lets her go when asked to. D seeing his lucid and amiable personality seems to consider it but when he demands they leave the money behind collected earlier from the robbery his supernatural inhabiter takes offense and attacks D. The pair fight evenly locking swords like horns of beats blasting each other with their aura with each seeking to over power each other in a mental attack along with the physical sword fight. They seem to fight on many different planes at once. D's sword breaks from the strain and the pair toss each other out of the building and into surrounding structures with D taking up a metal pipe in place. The pair each end up taking on the supernatural soldiers destroying them in battle and meeting back up afterward, Zenon now his normal self. The two groups come together for a time with Zenon revealing the reasoning behind him leaving the profession of a vampire hunter to being an outlaw to Beatrice Gilbey along with the others in the Bossage Rescue Party including Strider and Stanza. D and Beatrice elect to set out and try to take on the supernatural soldiers afterward and achieve the ends of recovering the survivors of their initial assault they were commissioned to bring back,. They take the Battle Air Baloon Beatrice has procured, but the evil entity takes over again on the way there pressing to fight D again and the pair and thrown from the vehicle. Later on Zenon having survived fighting with the soldiers meets up with Irene Slocum who had been captured by them and made her acquaintance with Baronet Drago Dorleac. A battle between Zenon and Drago occurs where they fight evenly. Drago makes his leave when he feels his father on the move but says he would be happy to continue it another time. The injury suffered during the fight is further compounded when the pair are attacked again by other supernatural soldier as well. Irene leaving to find medicine to help him while he rests runs into D. D leaves Left Hand with the girl who proceeds to carry him with in her bosom to the parasite's delight(and seemingly to hers as well). Zenon is healed by Left Hand and Irene helps out. The entity awakes again nailing him to the floor with a dagger unexpectedly taking him some time to get free. Zenon goes to take on Drago and is killed in the battle. Powers and Abilities '''His sword display appears to be Noble-like. His blade slashes without touching his opponent, his unseen blade wasn't a physical attack: It was literal deadly intent that he unleashed. Sometimes he uses a Figure 8 stance, with his sword raised to his head like a baseball bat. When he brought it down, the blade would become infinitely long. Blade Infinity- When he brought it down, the blade would become infinitely long. His artificial bone marrow grants him accelerated healing process. The evil entity that inhabits Zenon can even finds it way to the spirit realm. Paraphernalia Longsword- His weapon of choice is a longsword. Dagger- He carries with him a thick dagger. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Outlaw Category:Bandit